


It's a..

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick and Ellie drive McGee crazy and baby Torres' gender is revealed.





	It's a..

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

“Boy!”

“Girl!”

“Boy!”

“Girl!”

“Enough!” McGee yelled, glaring at the two who were shouting across the bullpen. “You two will find out at your reveal  _ tomorrow _ so can it”

“Wow..someone's in a bad mood.” Ellie mumbled.

“Yeah, very crabby.” Nick said with raised eyebrows. 

“Maybe I wouldn't be in a bad mood and crabby if you two would just wait instead of just picking the gender you want the baby to be!” 

“You know..I clearly remember you and Delilah fighting over finding out the sex of the twins.” Ellie pointed out.

Nick nodded. “And it was almost time for them to come, and you couldn't wait!”

“That's different!..And you two are annoying.” 

“Well that's rude.” Nick mumbled. 

Ellie made a noise of agreement. 

“...I still say it's a boy.”

Nick glared at her. “Girl.”

“Boy!”

“That's it I'm done!”

McGee raised his hands in surrender before grabbing his things and leaving.

Nick and Ellie snickered. 

Gibbs shakes his head with a small smirk as he comes walking through the bullpen.

“You two need a hobby.”

“But messing with McGee is so much fun.” Nick says with a grin.

Ellie laughs. “He makes it too easy.” 

Gibbs shakes his head once more with a chuckle. About to have a kid themselves and they still acted like kids. 

* * *

Ellie practically bounced in excitement as she went from group to group, chattering away. 

Today they were finding out the sex of their baby. 

She had gone to the doctor 3 weeks ago but with the plan to have a gender reveal party, they asked the doctor to write the gender down on a piece of paper in an envelope. 

And so the party planning started. It was a joint effort except for one part. 

The cake that would be cut open to reveal either pink or blue. 

It had been a big discussion on who they wanted to handle it, it had to be someone who wouldn't cave under any pressure they put on when desperately wanting to find out (Nick), and it had to be someone who would keep it a secret.

One person stuck out to them. 

Amanda. 

She wouldn't tell a soul, knew how to resist a pushy Nick, and wouldn't let it slip to Ellie in conversation.

Nick came to stand beside her when Amanda came out with the big cake that would feed every person there.

“Almost time.” He whispered in her ear, arm coming around her waist. 

Ellie leaned into him with a big smile. “I can't wait. You know I don't really care if it's a boy or girl right? I mean I want a boy but..”

“I know babe.” Nick kissed the side of her head. “Me too, I want a mini Ellie but I'll be happy either way.”

“Okay!” Amanda said loudly, rubbing her hands together. “Time for what you've all been waiting for!” She spread her arms wide, then made a showing gesture to the cake.

Ellie chuckled at the 19 year old's dramatics. Just like her uncle.

“Cut it!” George shouted.

“Cut cut cut!” Chanted Robbie, John's voice joining in.

“I want cake!” Yelled an impatient 6 year old Victoria making chuckles go around.

“Cake cake cake!” Little Johnny and Morgan shouted, trying to wiggle out of their parents arms to attack the cake.

“Better do it now before we have a riot on our hands.” Nick said chuckling.

Lucia handed Ellie the knife with a grin. “Go on Mommy.”

Ellie looked at Nick who grinned.

“How about we do it together?” She asked.

His grin turned soft. “Let's do it.”

Both Ellie and Nick held the knife as they cut through the cake.

Right away she burst into tears.

“Oh no is it green for alien?!” 

“Don't be an idiot Robbie!” George scolded. 

Nick pulled a still crying Ellie in his arms. 

“It's happy tears I promise!” She blubbered out through her tears.

Nick grinned. “It's a girl!”

Cheers filled the backyard, the Bishop brothers even setting off poppers. 

“Stupid hormones.” Ellie said sniffling when she pulled away. 

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her, not caring about the tears or the fact they had an audience. She smiled against his lips and threw her arms around him. 

When they pulled away, Nick's eyes were teary.

“A little girl.” He whispered.

“Baby girl Torres.” Ellie whispered back. 

He placed his hands on her stomach, her hands moving to rest over his.

She was already perfect. 


End file.
